Hairstyle
by pricklingsensation
Summary: Change of features can lead to a change of character. The entire Fruits Basket bunch go through massive changes, for the fun of it. A/N: Swearing and references, read at your own discretion
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 **Rich Man Poor Man**

 _ **Summary: change of features can lead to a change of character. The entire Fruits Basket bunch go through massive changed, for the fun of it.**_

 _A/N: Swearing and references, read at your own discretion_

* * *

Of course there wasn't only competition in the D class, There was competition between the D class and all the other classes.

The D class were pretty lucky, they had Uo and Hana to save the day, however they also had Kyo…

"We challenge you to a game of Rich Man Poor Man!"

"Sure, dweebs, there isn't a game we couldn't beat you in…" Uo said tilting her head and sending a look to her underlings.

"Your really tight, bitch" Argued the patched haired youth challenging the yank with his fist at the ready.

Her head ticked off. "Just because you-'"

"Lets let the game do the talking" Hana interjected holding up a deck of cards.

"Hana-Chan its almost too scary how you can make a deck of cards look like a set of steel ninja stars." Said Momo smiling with a drop of perspiration.

" _yeah_.." everyone agreed stepping away and hiding their faces.

"Yeah game on!" Hatsuharu yelled leaning over the stressed table, there were only six people left.

Uo, who scared all her opponents to death and kept some slippy tricks literally up her sleeve.

Hana, who psyched everyone out and pulled the most amazing cards.

Yuki, who though usually very charming, beat everyone with mysterious wit.

Kyo, who screamed and stomped until he was able to battle the Yankee.

And last of all Tohru, who timidly, and clumsily tripped and hurtled her way into the final match.

Oh and lets not forget Hatsuharu, no explanation for why he's here- "Damn Yuki your going to look hot in my hair!"

Of course in true youthful fashion a wager was made.

"A deal dammit," yelled the Cat, hair threatening. "why can't you do anything without an ulterior motive.

 **Previously~~**

"Yeah would you like to play?" Tohru said cocking her head and bending her stature to look at the class sideways, a strange habit she seemed to posses.

"Why would _i_ want to play a dumb kids game~" "Sure why not!" Momo said pushing his chair out and incidentally tipping Haru's chair to the will of gravity.

"Oh Momo your so cute!" Tohru said cooing over her growing friends cousin.

"Wait, don't deal yet," Haru said emerging with twin bumps on top of his head, "Lets make a _deal_ , losers have to dye their hair by the winners choosing." He said watching as none other than the Prince walked by followed by his cohort of fangirls.

"What? I don't know… Im sure the others would play, but isn't that a _bit_ much?" Tohru said imagining the responses her classmates would have to the request.

"Oh come on Tohru its just a request, besides I'm sure the others would back out if they wanted too!" Mom said escorting Tohru to her own classroom.

"Oh well… sure, if you say so." Tohru said walking with Momo around the corner.

"Now for total acceptation," Haru slyly snickered twin horns replacing the raised bumps.

 **Present~~**

"You scared _pussy-cat_ ," The dark faced bull teased prodding the melodrat on,

"You wish asshole!" he spat back looking down at his hand with uncanny concentration.

"Can you not leave that talk out of school," sighed Yuki placing down a card and looking over at the two.

Uo smirked placing down a triple, "Its not like that phony gangster can win, he's outnumbered 1 to 5, he's just having a cow!"

"What did you say, Yank!" he said a dark purple aura crawling out of thin air.

"Now guys~" Tohru's chirpy voice beckoned.

"You heard me!" A slam could be heard from the blondes seat.

" _Revolution_." Hana said placing down her cards.

"What the heck, you spaz!" Haru yelled.

"Hahahahaha," the noise came from none other than Kyo himself.

"Reverse revolution…!" his eyes spun crazily as he placed his cards down.

 _'_ _You Idiot!'_ Everyone thought stabbing needles into him, mentally.

"You lose guys," Haru said dishing his deck.

"So what colour?" Everyone yelled at the bored uncompetitive competitor.

'Oh i thought that was a joke.." squealed Tohru falling back a little too dizzy.

"You wish _princess_ ," Haru said twirling the down cold Tohru's hair around his pinky finger.

"You stay away from her!" Both of her heroes yelled pulling her a safe distance away.

"Did you think this through?" Hana asked sitting opposite the crowd with impeccable posture.

"Ah!" Haru exclaimed in the same oxymoronic fashion. "We'll draw names out of a hat, and whoever's name you pick you have to dye your hair like."

It resounded like such an emotion-less monologue, no one could really understand what on earth was real, It really seemed like a fainters dream.

"So!" Momo said pulling out an extraordinarily deep top-hat and a wand.

"Please write your names ladies and gents and drop them in the hat!" he said waving his hands.

The teacher could almost say it was sad that the quietest minute to date was that of when the sorrowful losers pens could be heard as they scribed their identities off on a scrap pf paper.

"Tohru's still unconscious, do you think we can spare her?" Uo whispered over to Hanajima hiding her lips from view of the rest of the losers, and particularly the winner.

"Hm," Hanajima said resting her hands for a moment and tuning into the future electric signals surrounding her. "I know this will be hard, but we _must_ let it happen."

As if it was written by the creators, Hana scribed 'Tohru' in elegant fonts onto another poor piece of paper, which joined the other seven names within the hat.

'Why did you add your's Haru, and you Momiji?" Yuki said watching the two suspiciously.

Their hands retracted from the hat a little before Momiji in characteristic honesty plainly stated:

"So that we have more colours, like a rainbow!" to which at least 3 hands face palmed in restraint.

"Pick a piece, any piece!" Momo sang prancing around the class room full of desks.

"Tohru! You first!" He said shunning the rest.

"Ohhhh no you don't, Tohru goes last!" Eaton said menacingly. 'That way, she has the least chance of getting some absurd colour, like bullshit's over there" She said pointing her thumb to the neutrally surprised cow-headed boy.

"Well at least i can perform a trick for her!" Momo said pulling a yellow bunny out of the hat which the newly revived tohru squealed and cooed at.

The hat was passed around, which Uo swiftly swapped her 'bull' name (which she had checked to make sure) with and the group opened their folded pieces.

"Yell out your names, the named called has to yell theirs out, like cat call!" Haru said with a smirk and spirit, honestly that boy was bi-polar in his actions.

"Hana" Yelled Uo with fire

"Momiji" Hana whispered.

"Umm, i don't have one.." Momiji said, feeling as if he ruined the game.

"Lets see Kyo's," Haru directed evilly.

"Huh me? Kyo said looking down at the folded sheetlet. "What the1 Yuki Sohma!? YOU RAT!" he stood up and yelled at the calm composed Yuki.

'Hatsuharu." Yuki said tiredly looking at the cow cheat who placed multiple pieces in the hat.

"Tohru what did you get?" Hastuhru said, glint in his eyes.

Tohru, dazed by her new buddy 'Small Momiji', had not opened her piece until her name was called.

"Uhm,.." She said looking down. "Kyo?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 **Do the Deed**

 _A/N: Less refremcing, some things to take in stride._

 _If the nicknames are not familiar to you:_

 _Saki Hanajima- Saki, Hana, Hanajima, (anything relating to electric signals)_

 _Tohru Honda- Tohru, Honda, Riceball_

 _Hatsuharu Sohma- Haru, Hastuharu, Bull, Cow, Deliinquent_

 _Kyo/u Sohma- Kyo, Cat, Orange-top, Carrot-top_

 _Momiji Sohma- Momo, Momiji, Bunny, Rabbit_

 _Shigure Sohma- Shigure, Dog, Dirty old Man, Pervert_

 _Yuki Sohma- Yuki, Prince Yuki, Prince, Rat, Mouse_

 _Arisa Uotani- Yankee, yank, Arisa, Uo_

 _The nicknames refer to their character or looks, with many references to the nicknames above._

* * *

"Come on guys, line up!" Yelled the usually passive strange haired delinquent.

Of course Hatsuharu was serious, he really intended to do Yuki, his hair of course. All the rest of the gang lined up against the fence in the oddly abandoned baseball pitch, Hatsuharu holding his smartphone at the ready for the picture.

"Come on Haru! Me too~" whined little Momiji.

'Get your ass in there then," he sighed walking back a few steps to get person number six in. ""Say milk." he called leaving a deadly silence as he took the picture.

"Not bad,"' he said scrolling through the pictures, "Although, Yuki look more.. ecstatic."

"How exactly can i be ecstatic about this?" Yuki scowled across at the photographer. "Besides, we all look like that because the expression is 'cheese',"

Haru nodded before motioning for them to squish together more, for another picture. "Leeks," he whisper yelled.

"Stop picking words with 'k' at the end, you born retard!" Kyo said his face a tinge greener.

"What scared of a leak, cat?" Hatsuharu pushed as Kyo took a menacing step closer. "Wouldn't want to drown, cats can't swim." He smirked waiting until his elicited reaction occurred.

"I can swim better than a cow," Kyo whispered, leaning against the wire netted fence.

"Kyo, your red, calm the heck down before you really bait him."

"Don't boss me around!" he said growing hotter by the syllable.

Simultaneously:

"Kyo, you don't look so well? Are you ok?"

"Tohru, don't worry about his disrupted signals.."

"Im OK! Ok!?"

"Stupid… yelling at everything."

"Wow, look at that butterfly, so…. pretty."

"Yeah jack-ass don't yell at Tohru, she was only concerned moron!"

 _'Click'_

* * *

"Why is this on my head!" Kyo squabbled walking around his clumsy friend as she did the shopping.

"Well, i needed to do the groceries and buy some snacks because everyone is coming over… and uh.."

"No i mean't," The orange sighed picking up a random package of something-or-other. " I mean't, what use am i here." he said directing his words at the label.

"Kyo is useful!" Tohru said reaching down to a packet which had fallen off the shelf. "You can cook, and take care of yourself, as well as… well you have amazing martial arts skills, and your always learning, never giving up.. and"

"I get it dammit, but what help am i here, in the supermarket, i attract so much attention with my hair."

' _I don't think its your hair that garners the most attention…'_ Tohru thought walking around the convenience store aisle.

"Ah! there it is!" She exclaimed reaching up to grab at the fish stock packet millimetres from her hand.

' _If only i could just-_ ' "Here i got it." Kyo grumbled reaching over to pick up the colourful packet.

He felt a little astounded when the basket was sitting on the floor and the hand previously holding it was curled around the lips of a dramatically chuckling Tohru who he must admit looked _awfully_ attractive in her usual outfit. She seemed very happy to walk on her platform wedges Shigure had bought her on a whim when he was out, supposedly with Akito. She was wearing an old skirt he had seen many times before with an uncharacteristic dark blue shirt. Her eyes were dazzled with Boba lights that seemed to surround her at the most critical moments, Kyo thought. Her long hair seemed to flick the sent of her strawberry shampoo right into his roaring nostrils.

"See, you can even help me!" Tohru chuckled picking up the basket and making their last stop.

"Okay what colours? Blue-Black for Arisa, Blonde for Hana.."

"Black and white for Yuki, _Dark blue_ \- " he said mildly irritated, but mostly just impatient to make his way out of the aisle.

"And orange, for me!" Thru said looking at the heavy basket.

 _'How am i going to carry this?'_ her head spun at the total amount the load would cost as well.

"Don't stress we can get the money off Haru later, its that.. _ugh_ , his prank anyway," Kyo said rubbing her short head as he strolled to the counter with the basket.

' _Oh wow, how did he know what I...?'_ she babbled amongst the theatre behind her eyes.

"Wow, Kyo you're so strong, couldn't expect less after fighting bears!" she laughed, using him to laugh to.

" Yeah it takes something to fight off those.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this."

Tohru couldn't believe Haru really intended to dye there hair, she thought it was a joke, maybe he wanted the dyes, or maybe it was for Rin. But she couldn't picture herself with Kyo's astounding orange hair, Tohru had problems going to the hair dresser, she was so attached to it,

"Mom it will look like you're, except for you it was natural," her head was facing the candid photo of her deceased mom, posing with a peace sign right next to her face, it was framed like it always had been, in a stuffy wooden frame she had obtained after the funeral.

' _It's ok Tohru, as long as you do your best you'll be alright,' her voice echoed._

"I don't think I can do it," Tohru said looking at the portrait for advice.

"Tohru, what's up?" the cool voice of Saki, said as she sat besides her kneeling friend.

"I don't know whether I can do it, I mean orange Hana, what do I do."

"It's just like your mums." _'That's what I was thinking,'_ She thought tilting from the uncanny thoughts they were having.

"Besides, it's not like you are being forced, I'm sure Arisa could beat some sense into that _"

" _Hana_! Don't say that about Hatsuharu, he's just, well a little, _eccentric._ "

"Come on Tohru, you get to see me with blonde hair, I wonder how Megumi will react when he sees it.

Behind the signals, Hana could imagine the pale face of his brother when he barges into her room and saw the black waves of his sisters gorgeous mane replaced with a platinum blonde mess.

"Hmhm," she chuckled standing up and pulling Tohru towards the door.

"Besides I wouldn't say anything since Orange-top is eavesdropping from behind the door."

"The door swung open revealing a very blue and small Kyo prowling away from the scene, Tohru felt something north of her stomach drop after doubting the colour she picked.

" _Kyo-_ "

"Don't worry about it," he said sulking his way downstairs.

"I _think_ you hurt his feelings," Hana chimed walking after him leaving Tohru in her own shocked state.

"Well I've already picked Kyo, I should be strong and do this, after all, everyone else seems fine with changing their hair colours,' and thus Tohru succumbed to the ever present devil, peer pressure, and walked downstairs to where Hana and Arisa were waiting.

"Oh Tohru, you came down, we actually have to do it upstairs, since the bathroom is too small for all of us." Arisa said walking back up with her buddies, Tohru and Hanajima.

* * *

"Um, so what do we do?"Tohru said sitting in front of the bathtub while Arisa pulled on her plastic surgeon gloves.

"Relax Tohru, I'm going to mix the bleach for your hair and then apply it onto the roots of your hair, up here." Arisa said pointing to her scalp.

"Don't worry Arisa is very skilled with dying and bleaching Tohru, we are in the best of hands." Hana said watching as her friend mixed the blue mixture in a plastic bowl.

"Well you guys can say your prayers, this is going to be the last of your black hair you will see for a log time,"

* * *

"Why is it taking so long," Kyo muttered beside himself at the crazy blonde his hair was showing under the suns harsh rays.

"It's bleaching that dreadful colour from you hair," Yuki sided decidedly upset by the few strands of deep blue left on his head. "Haru I won't even look like you, I'm going to look like a stripy umbrella."

"Well you can wash it out Kyo," Haru said when his phone began chirping.

"Goddamit, finally!" Kyo said dunking his own head into the trough of water.

"Doesn't he look a lot better without his head entirely?"

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled at _whoever_ had just insulted him.

"Yuki you too,". Haru said when his phone began mooing.

"I didn't know phones even _had_ that ringtone." He muttered slowly washing his hair out in, he believed, a much more civilised way than Kyo's rapid uncoordinated dunking.

"I wonder how the girls are going," he muttered staring up at the window a moment.

* * *

"Tohru are you okay?" Hana said as her friends eyes began to open again.

"Huh?" She muttered sitting up.

"You fainted when you saw my hair a moment ago." Hana said helping her sit up.

"I don't suggest you look at yours if Hana's surprised you." Arisa said almost _cringing_ at the face Tohru gave her.

"Wash it out guys, Hana I'm going to have to bleach again," Arisa said turning the tap off in the bathtub as Tohru and Hana methodically rinsed out their hair.

"It's so... Yellow," Saki said cringing at the sight, a tough job it would be to wash the tub.

"Tohru I might have to do yours too.." Arisa said turning around to do the next pot.

"What?! Why?" Tohru said panicking, did something go wrong?

"Well I think you would want more of your mums colour right?" Arisa muttered softly.

"If we bleach it a bit more, Kyo's colour will fade into more of your mums."

"Oh, Tohru.." Hana said watching her friends dizzy eyes.

"Round two, Hana.

* * *

The Sohma boys couldn't look bad if anything they could make everything look good. they were practically guilty princes, good looking but still flawed. It would be wrong to say the hair colours they had ended up with suited them, however, they could pull of pastel pink the way they were going.

Kyo's hair was very limp and in anger at having to see his orange hair turned dark blue, he slicked it back, looking almost like a _certain_ butler, but his hair flicked up in it's usual way, spices if a rough gust of wind styled the unwilling strands.

Yuki's hair stayed in exactly the same firm position, however, featured almost white streaks snaking through his hair.

Hatsuharu and Momiji looked exactly the same, however were so excited they had to be sat down inside because the sun was dulling them out, and they had barely any energy left after that was leeched out of them.

"I can't believe I look like _you_ , dumb rat." Kyo said hands covering his eyes, squatting over the plain earth of their back yard.

"No, I look better ." Yuki snider turning the other way sulkily. " Well I used too..." He confessed.

"Save it rat." Kyo said heading indoors sick of the sun.

" _Kyo~~_ " Shigure yelled walking straight past him,

"What do you want, dumb letcher." He grumbled waking towards the fridge.

 _"Eh_?" His cousin said walking backwards to meet his young housemate.

"Kyo, do my eyes deceive me, or do you look strangely like Yuki?"

"Maybe you need to see a doctor." Kyo said ticked off. " Or better yet, go to an _institute_ ," he muttered under his breath.

"No no, this is Kyo, why did you dye your hair."

"Because he's a loser." Yuki said walking towards the living room.

"Eh _eh_!? Yuki, you look like Haru!" Shigure said trailing after him laughing.

"Let me guess, Haru looks like Kyo _now_ " Shigure guessed trying to imagine his stoic cousin with the flaming orange Kyo used to grace.

"No, i look like.. me." Haru said purposefully bumping into his cousin as he followed Yuki, bewitched.

"Well what about the girls," Yuki asked sending a wistful glance at the staircase.

Was there angst, panic? Were they happy about this insane dare that was fruitlessly seen through, or were they sad? Was Tohru crying or Hana showing human expressions relatable in her circumstance to sorrow. Was Arisa looking sane or ripping the roots from her scalp?

"They'll take there sweet time, girls" Haru said plopping down on the cushions Tohru had arranged much prior to the meetings commencement.

"High school girls, high school girls" Shigure hummed walking at a steady distance from Yuki. "HIghschool girls~" Momiji joined in, swaying to the rhythmic chorus of sound.

"You two need to straighten up." Kyo said sending a disgusted glance at the raven of the two.

* * *

Meanwhile-

"Hana could you style Tohru's hair, it can't get more damaged than the wreckage it is." Aria said turning on the drier to dry her own hair at last.

The soft sizzle of Tohru's orange curls, which would be alarming on a normal day-to-day basis, signalled the lengthy end of the three's hair adventure. No romanticising would capture the reality of the girls hair, dead destroyed and ready to fall out.

Tohru's hair was a ginger orange, as close to Kyo's hair colour as Arisa dared without wretching her consumed snacks onto Tohru's monthly washed bathroom tiles.A lengthy chunk had to be cut off to save her head, however, it remained long and striking, rather than long and innocent or calming. Aria looked quite ghostly and possibly more intimidating than usual with a dark onyx hair colour that shocked with the same capacity as Hana's signals, no wonder she was usually so scary. Hanajima, well Hanajima looked like a creepy doll you would expect from a Chucky, or more correctly, Annabel movie. Her eyes struck you down but without her wavy locks she looked much more dead, than electrically alive, her lost length was barely noticeable as she held a healthy head of hair.

Currently Hana's hair was left in its usual waves, Arisa's was a black mess and Tohru was having her hair curled slightly for no obvious reason before Hana put it into a large ballet-bun and added a cat hair-tie and pulled a few strands out of for dramatic effect.

"Tohru stay up here for a moment please," Hana said silently whisking out of the bathroom with Arisa who'm looked slightly more devilish than her usual self, when around her beloved Tohru.

Moments later thumping could be heard coming up the stairs, Tohru didn't normally notice Arisa's footsteps to be that loud and heavy, even in the most dire of times her friend was light-footed and silent. Hana didn't seem to posses them.

"Arisa?" She said poking her head out of the door, but only see thundering blue head come crashing into her.

" _Ow_.." it yelped when the initial shock of it all diminished.

"Kyo? Is that _you_?" She said looking up, bun in shambles and the smallest of bruises on her hand.

Kyo wouldn't open his eyes for a moment, and Tohru was quite sure he had caught a fleck of dust or dirt in is amber eyes. She kneeled closer to try and pry open his eye lids when all of a sudden they just, opened.

" _Huh_?" she said falling backwards, he was alright but right now, in this position..

"…" Kyo kept silent for a too-long minute, Tohru wouldn't take her eyes off him, if he wasn't _eating_ her alive with his eyes.

"Um, I'm sorry i shouldn't have tried to see what was happening, i mean its _natural_ , but, if it hadn't have happened you wouldn't have crashed into me and fell over and then now you wouldn't feel dizzy… thats assuming _you_ feel dizzy, i feel dizzy…" she said chuckling nervously at the end.

"No," he said standing up and offering his own hand for her to rely on.

"Kyo your hair," she whispered less frightened by the situation and feeling much more observant, to the point of maximum shock.

Kyo's sunny orange hair had been replaced quite darkly with something almost resembling Yuki's dark blue but with an almost purple addition to it.

"You, look very similar to someone…" she said thinking about the few drama's she'd seen and trying to place him.

"Yeah yeah," he said slicking his hair back again.

"Come downstairs, everyones… worried," he said seeming to look away red at the word, "about the _bull_ Arisa and Hana are spreading around."

"Oh," Tohru said taking in the face value of those words, worriedly and hurriedly going down the stairs followed by no-longer-Orange-top.

"Tohru!" The whole group exclaimed catching sight of their usually innocent brown haired blue eye'd friend who now had been replaced with an orange-blonde blue eyed replica.


End file.
